Tabooine
by Richard Archer
Summary: A story about a Planet that re-uses what they have, not a rich place using what they get.
1. Chapter 1

On a Planet where it gets cold in the summers and cold at night. No tree's all sand in the desert with rocks. Buildings are made of rocks and cement in this brown coloring. A vehicle made of metal that Hovers above the sand with plasma that replace wire's an holds the other parts to the main pit. They are found through out this world zooming by, usually having a wire connecting the wings to the pilots pit they sit in. A pod Pilot with a Circular motor,Yellow and a medium-ish brown color zooms past a Brick building hiding the mud used in between the pieces and on the back side of them. Open to the outside.

Riding a little rough, the pod Pilot would go down an inch from the Sand, Medium brown hair going down to half of his ear, Wearing a brown robe with a white part on the inside, age ten. Drifting to the back of the shop. Hops out of the Pod, his feet landing on the sand, Feet going down an inch. He says Well Really, why now? What in the world did i do to deserve this?, Turns a black knob to the Left. Fwoooooooooosh, Vents open as a loud sizzling sound is heard from the Energy Source. Walks inside the store, Part of the outside hiding how wide it really is, A lot of pieces that creates Plasma, or a sort of Device that charges it up. Walks out of the building and hops into his Pod vehicle as he then Takes off to a Hideout, ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz VrOOOOOOOOOOM is heard on the way to the Junk-spot, As the Locals would call it, but would rather not use that word. As he is nearing the destination turns the knob to the left VVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVV Vroooooooom vroooooom as the vents close on it. When he gets there his Pod lands on the floor, a small bump as it first hits the ground,Flips a switch down as it silences. Gets out of the Pod, Looks around Pieces, Bricks, Round cylinder looking engines with fans in the front and back of it. Grabs a couple cylinders, a squared but metal piece. This place is full of some would call junk, a planet where they only have so much. They live off what they can find, and what they find they reuse and re-purpose. What some don't need, or don't want they can find at a junkyard. . Hops back in his vehicle, Flips on his engines from two circular switches he pushes forward. Zooms own the alley in a instinctive response he would flip the second right switch down and the right one up at a moments instance, Cutting a curve to the right continuing straight to his Place. Pushes both of them down before hopping out of it. A stone building with hidden writing on the walls, browning as the color of the mud from their planet. The inside of it Has a oven and stove top made from bricks with the the parts turning on made of metals you have to scavenge from this world on the left side of his place a fridge next to it, Goes to it and grabs a water from a tin can. In a Vehicle Brown with Grey wrappings, being our equivalent of leather wrappings, having a circular cockpit, the body being square the usual color of the rest of the pod, circular cylanders on the left and right side acting as a engine. Has a laser on the bottom of both engines, two on each, holding it up. Left top switch and right flipped up bottom right turned up."No,No,Noooooooooooooo" ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Clunnnnnnnnnk Clunk he hears as he quickly turns the left one turned down, both being pushed back to the middle within a milisecond. On a practice route has a straight line that turns a quick left to go back then right to go back. "Clunk Clunk-Clunk, Nooooooooooo, haha you thought it'd be that easy" Flips right bottom one down and left one up, then back to the middle. For them to turn they have to use switches, They learn from 5 to drive these things, The purpose of it being to better their eye-to-hand coordination. Wakes up fingers twitching, heavy breathing, legs shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Gets up, puts the hilt in the side of the engine as it would make a Duuuuuuu-du-du-du-Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuooooooo-Doooo-Dooo-Dooooodududu sound, Pulls it out and flips a metal piece on the hilt thats rectangular up as a vroooooooooooooooooooooooom sound would be heard from a beam of light from the weapon,  
Swishing it around a pillar before he starts his day of meditation. 


End file.
